A Certain Married Life
by A Certain Girl
Summary: Oneshot stories about Mikokuro's married life :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: To Aru series doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Kazuma Kamachi.**

**A/N: I try to make it longer but it seems that this is the best I can do. I'll try harder next time! Enjoy the story and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

The sunlight shined through the blinds on the window into the room, brushing past a bed with two figures, highlighting their presence. The auburn haired girl slowly opened and wiped her eyes. Sleeping next to her and hugging her was the Electromaster. She stroked the level 5, trying to wake her up.

"Mikoto, it is time to wake up"

The said girl moaned sleepily and hugged her even more tightly. In the language of sleeping people, it means "just five more minutes".

"Mikoto, if you don't wake up, we're gonna be late"

Misaka Mikoto, the famous Railgun, just rubbed her head against Kuroko's chest.

"Oh come on! I really don't want to be late on my first day to work!"

"Can't we just sleep for five more minutes? You're so warm; I don't want to leave you. Let's just ignore your work and continue to sleep"

Blushing slightly, the teleporter raised her voice.

"No, you can't Mikoto!"

"Hai, hai, just a little more"

All Kuroko could do was to sigh defeatedly and decide to wait a little for Mikoto to be out of the sleepy state. She knew that Mikoto isn't a morning person, but she never thought it was this bad. Plus...

"MIKOTO, YOU'RE SLEEPING AGAIN!?"

Mikoto… still slept. Kuroko, who was really irritated, decided that she could not wait any longer. She teleported out, causing Mikoto to hit the bed, face first.

"Huh, Kuroko? What are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

ZAAAAAASH

Kuroko has teleported a whole bucket full of water on her head.

Mikoto, fully wet now, shouted angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT WAKING UP"

And all what people saw after that were blue sparks.

Well, this is just the beginning of their love life.


	2. Chapter 2:Medicine

**Disclaimer: I wish To Aru series were mine, but it isn't,it belongs to Kazuma Kamachi.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I received, they are really encouraging.**

** taleros: I feel really happy when you reviewed, I really like your Mikokuro fanfic!**

**Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Everybody hates being sick, especially Kuroko. She has never liked medicine, ever since she was a kid. She really, really hates it. She won't drink any even if she is sick, she will just wait for the illness to disappear, sooner or later. Well, that is until she met _her_.

It was 8 o'clock in the morning, the married couple was still sleeping. At that moment, Mikoto slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Eh? Kuroko was still sleeping? The fact that the teleporter was still sleeping came as a huge surprise to her, since Kuroko always wakes up early in order to make them breakfast and of course, go to work. The electromaster gently stroked the level 4 to wake her up, but she was still sleeping.

"That's weird, normally she will get up right away", she thought. "Don't tell me she's…."

Now that she noticed, Kuroko's face was a little red. The level 5 touched Kuroko's forehead to confirm her suspicion. Her forehead was burning. Worries began to fill Mikoto's mind. She rose from her bed, carefully so that she wouldn't wake Kuroko up. She looked for her phone and then dialed a number.

"Alo, Misaka-san, it is really rare of you to call me this early."

"Kuroko is sick, what am I supposed to do now?" Mikoto said hastily.

"Calm down, now tell me what exactly happened to her, like the symptoms?" Saten said calmly, seems that she's used to it already.

"Her face is all red, her temperature is really high. I think she caught a fever."

"Seems so. Now, why don't you go buy some medicine? And also some ingredients to make a bowl of porridge? Porridge can always help the patient feel better."

"Ok, thank you, Saten-san."

"You're welcome. If there's any problem, just call me."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

Mikoto came back to their bed room, looked at Kuroko again. "She's still sleeping. Guess that It's fine to go now, I'll try to come back early."

She looked for her wallet, and stormed out.

* * *

The light shined in Kuroko's eyes, waking her up. She looked around tiredly.

"Eh, Mikoto? Where are you?"

She wanted to find her love, but unfortunately, she was too tired, too sick to even sit up properly. " I hope that she will come back soon" was her last thought before she fell asleep again.

* * *

The "ex" Ace of Tokiwadai took off her shoes and went inside. She put the ingredients on the kitchen table, but still held the bag of medicine and walked into the bedroom.

"Kuroko? Are you awake?"

"Mikoto?"

Kuroko slowly opened her eyes, but was still lying down on the bed."Mikoto, I think I'm sick", Kuroko said sadly.

"You really are. That's why I bought you some medicine."

Kuroko's face turned pale right at the moment she heard the word "medicine".

"Mikoto, I think I'm fine now. See?" She rose up immediately just to lie down again next moment.

"No, no you are not. Now drink the medicine" Mikoto said as she gave Kuroko the bag and a glass of water.

Kuroko shook her head vigorously side to side in defiance, lips locked tightly, as if she would rather die than drink it. Oh, wait, she would.

"What's wrong with you, Kuroko? If you don't drink it, you can't get better. Come on!"

Kuroko, who was clearly terrified, was trembling. At that sight of her, Mikoto sighed, walked out, took her phone out and dialed the number.

"Is something wrong, Misaka-san?"

"Kuroko refused to drink the medicine however I told her to, what should I do?"

"I think she just hates medicine."

"But she really needs it right now!"

"Hmm….. There's a way to make her drink it..…but….…"

"Just tell me, I'll do anything."

"If you said so, then do it like this….and like that….."

"Understood. Thanks for your help, Saten-san."

Mikoto ended the call and walked quickly into the room. She put the medicine into her mouth, drank some water but didn't swallow it. And to Kuroko's surprise, Mikoto kissed her. She could taste her beloved's sweet lips, the bitter taste of the medicine,… Wait, the medicine? The teleporter finally realized that she had drunk the medicine which was in the Railgun's mouth. The teleporter's eyes were wide in shock, she swallow her saliva as she heard Mikoto said: "I'll do this every time if that's what it takes to make you drink the medicine, now go rest", then closed the door and walked outside with the medicine and the empty glass.

Kuroko was now lying down in bed again, looked up at the ceiling.

Ok, she has changed her opinion. She _loves _medicine, totally in love with it.


	3. Chapter 3: A Certain Day Off

**Disclaimer: To Aru series isn't mine, it's Kazuma Kamachi's.**

**A/N: This is not as long as chapter 2 but I hope that you guys will like it :) And don't forget to review!**

* * *

It was 10 am in the morning. Kuroko, strangely, was still at home. She had the day off. Waking up lazily, wearing only a T-shirt that barely touches her knees, Kuroko walked slowly to the living room, where the level 5 was. Unlike Kuroko, today wasn't Mikoto's day off. However, her job is mostly working on the computer so she could just stay and do it at home.

"Good morning, Mikoto"

"Oh? You're awake? Have you eaten anything yet? If you haven't, there is milk in the fridge and toast on the table" Mikoto said without taking her eyes off the computer.

"Nah, I don't feel like eating anything now"

Kuroko walked to where the electromaster was. Mikoto was sitting on a sofa with a laptop on her lap. She wore a plain black shirt and a white pair of shorts revealing her beautiful long legs and a pair of glasses that she only has on when she is working. Kuroko slipped into Mikoto's lap, her back against her partner's thighs and her legs stretched on one of the armrests of the sofa while her head rested on the other one.

"Kuroko, what are you doing?" Mikoto slowly shifted her gaze down at Kuroko "And isn't that my T-shirt?"

Kuroko smiled innocently at her. All the level 5 could do was only to sigh defeatedly and carried on with her work. The teleporter lied there looking at Mikoto. "_She is so focused on her work, she doesn't even bother taking her eyes off the screen for a second. Her fingers are even more beautiful when they move like that .So it is true that your 'husband' always looks cooler when 'he' is working…_" Kuroko blushed at her own thought. Time passed by. Even though she loved observing her love's beauty and watching her working, she felt bored just lying there. So she wrapped her arms around Mikoto's waist, creeping her hands into her shirt, touching her skin directly.

"Kuroko"

The level 4 took her hands back, feeling bored again.

"Mikoto, let's go out on a date. Isn't it boring just sitting here working all day? Plus, it is rare that I get a day off."

"Kuroko, you know that I'm working, so stop disturbing me" Mikoto said solemnly, still typing.

Hearing that, the level 4 pouted cutely, looked at the older girl with puppy eyes, "Pleaseeeeeeee"

"Kuroko, stop acting like a child and let me work" The Railgun said, didn't even bother batting an eye at Kuroko.

"Come onnnnnnnnn, pleaseeeeeee" Again with the puppy eyes.

"Kuroko, this is the last warning, don't make me angry" Mikoto is still rooted at her computer, but with a frown now.

Kuroko, knowing that she couldn't do anything, crawled out of Mikoto's lap. While slipping out, she bumped the laptop with her elbow, knocking it to the ground. The level 5 electromaster, who was extremely angry, looked at the pale teleporter with cold eyes.

"I swea-swear I-I didn't mean t-to do th-that" Kuroko stuttered.

"I only have one question for you: Are you ready for the punishment?" Blue sparks arced off from her bang.

"Hic….Hic…..Yes"

Their love life is as lively as always.


	4. Chapter 4: Damn you,cat!

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru series. (Do I have to do this every chapter?)**

**A/N: I took inspiration from a manga called Hapi Mari :) Hope that you guys will like it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Misaka Mikoto had always been a cat-lover. Unfortunately, because of her electromagnetic field, cats wouldn't ever come near her. Every time she tries to touch them, they would be terrified and run away as fast as possible, leaving behind a disappointed Misaka. Inu might be the only cat that the electromaster could touch.

But that was the only time that not only did she not want a cat to come near her, she also wanted it to disappear, for good.

It was about one week ago. Saten-san had to go to America for a business trip so she asked the older girl to take care of her cat when she was gone. Of course, Mikoto gladly agreed. At that time, the level 5 had no idea she would come to regret it very, very soon.

After taking advices on how to take care of a cat into heart, she brought the cat home.

"_Hope that it won't cause any trouble for me and Kuroko…"_

* * *

"I'm home" said Kuroko as she took off her shoes.

When she stepped into the house, her legs hit a certain white thing.

"_What is this? A white ball? No, ball can't have fur…."_

"Meow"

The 'white thing' yawned sleepily, stretching its back, seemed annoyed for being wakened up.

"_A cat? What's a cat doing here?"_

She picked the cat up and brought it to the living room.

"Welcome home, Kuroko"

Kuroko, still holding the cat, gave the level 5 a puzzled look.

"Oh? It's Saten-san's cat. She asked us to take care of it for a few days and I agreed. Does that bother you?" Mikoto walked over to where Kuroko and the cat were, but kept a distance so that she wouldn't scare the cat off "Its name is Yuki. Isn't it cute?"

"But are you sure we can look after it?"

"Saten-san gave me some advices so I think we will be fine"

"It's fine, then"

Kuroko gently put the cat back down. To her surprise, the cat rubbed its head against Kuroko's legs and meowed happily.

"Now that I've noticed, it is kinda cute…."

The cat licked the teleporter's palm, making Kuroko feel tickle and laugh loudly. Kuroko was so attracted by Yuki that she didn't even notice an envious Mikoto next to her.

* * *

Next morning

"Good morning, Kuroko"

Mikoto, who had just wakened up, leaned into Kuroko. Suddenly, something-like-claws scratched her nose, making her wince in pain. She looked at the thing that had attacked her with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell?! Get out Yuki. This isn't your bed!"

"Mikoto, can you please be quiet?" the level 4 said sleepily.

"But it bit my face!"

"Cat's scared of you, it will never do something like that" said Kuroko as she hugged the cat "Right, Yuki?"

The cat meowed happily, then rests its head on the teleporter's chest.

"_That rotten cat!? That's my second pillow!"_

Mikoto was now really frustrated for being stolened away her favorite spot. She pouted like a child and her cheeks were all red from frustration.

From then on, Kuroko would play with it every time she had free time. She would sleep with it, and would have a walk with it. She even tried to bathe it herself.

"_How dare it take my position!"_

That was the first time Mikoto had felt so frustrated. Simply, that was the first time Kuroko had ever ignored her.

* * *

"Was Yuki good? She didn't cause you any trouble, did she?" Saten asked the level 5 nervously.

"Well, yes, she's a huge, huge trouble!"

She gave the cat back to Saten angrily.

* * *

Mikoto walked back to her house happily. She felt like she was in heaven.

"_Finally it's gone!"_

She was humming happily when she met Kuroko in their bedroom, who was about to take a nap.

"Mikoto, you seemed happy?"

The older girl's face suddenly changed, making Kuroko frown as she didn't know the reason for the electromaster's change of mood. Suddenly, Mikoto pushed Kuroko on the mattress.

"Kuroko, this is punishment for ignoring me" the Railgun was now having a predator eyes.

"I don't hate this kind of punishment though….."

* * *

"Misaka-san seems to hate Yuki, and I thought she always like cats, did anything happen?"

Saten and Kuroko was sitting and drinking tea in a certain coffee. Their conversation was, of course, around Yuki.

"No, there's no problem at all"

"Really?" Saten asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, no trouble at all" Kuroko took a sip from her cup "Plus, Mikoto is super cute when she's frustrated"

"Ha ha ha…." Saten left out a nervous laugh.


	5. Chapter 5: The Worst Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Normally I write a new chapter everyweek but I finished my exam last week and I was too lazy to write xD Enjoy!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I took a look around. I was on a bridge, wearing my Tokiwadai uniform.

That's weird, did I return to my younger self?

It was night time, the wind was blowing strongly, making me shudder from coldness. I looked around again.

"Is anybody there?"

No response. The place was so quiet I could hear myself think.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

After a while, I thought to myself that no one was there and began to walk along the bridge. Suddenly, I felt a chill down my spine. It wasn't because of the wind, it was something else. I swallowed, and cautiously touched my leather belt, teleporting the spikes to my hand. Inhaling deeply, I turned around hastily.

Nothing's there.

I let out a sigh of relief and was about to continue walking when someone, no, something behind me wrapped my neck tightly. One of my eyes was shut while the other opened loosely so that I could see its arms. They were black, pitch black. I teleported the spikes into its arms but to my surprise, the spikes fell down. I tried to loosen its arms with my hands but it strengthened its grip, making me gasp for air.

"Damn, am I going to die here?"

Death. One word, five letters. It's the thing that even the bravest man on Earth is afraid of. No matter how rich you are, how powerful you are, you can never escape death.

Everything went blank.

* * *

My eyes shot open, my breath was heavy and my body was full of sweat, trembling from what had happened just now. I took a deep breath before sitting up.

Still that bridge. The scene around me was still the same, it hadn't changed at all.

I stood up and ran with all my might. For the first time in my life, I was scared. I was scared of death, of leaving this life, of leaving her behind.

Suddenly, I saw a figure in the dark. I slowly walked towards it. I was scared but I couldn't fight back my curiosity. The moment I saw that figure fully, my eyes widened in shock and my blood ran cold. Tears began to form in my eyes as I ran.

"Mikoto….!"

I kneeled down next to her. Her body was covered with blood and unnaturally cold. My hands trembled, stroking her strongly.

"Onee-sama … please, please….wake up…."

Mikoto slowly opened her eyes.

"It's been ….a long time….. since you last …called me …..by that nickname…." said Mikoto weakly as she coughed.

"Please…..don't say…..anything….more…" I said between hiccups. Tears were trailing down my face.

Mikoto wiped my tears off and patted my head gently.

"Don't…cry…."

Her hand fell down.

I touched her hand tremblingly. It was cold, there wasn't single warmth in it.

"Please…..don't leave me….."

* * *

My eyes shot open again. My body was sweating and trembling. I turned my head and looked beside me. Mikoto was sleeping there, completely normal.

"Kuroko? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

It seemed that I had wakened her up.

"Yeah…." I said weakly.

Mikoto pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you" She kissed my forehead "And I'll always be here for you"

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

The worst nightmare isn't of death, but of a life without you.

* * *

**I think you guys know what bridge I'm talking about xD**


End file.
